Newborn
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A short piece of fluff set after the game featuring Lloyd, Colette, Noishe and Hope.


A short piece of post-game fluff. A one-shot featuring Lloyd, Colette, Noishe and Hope. ("Bliss" timeline one-shot).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I believe that Namco own it. I'm just an obsessed fan. :)

* * *

Noishe wagged his ears and tail happily. His pack had a new addition. He moved a little closer to where Lloyd was sat up in bed and tilted his head as the swordsman carefully held the small child so that Noishe could see her better. The arshis gently nuzzled the newborn, a gesture to let her know that she was welcome in his pack, then sat back down and watched Lloyd cradle the baby. 

"Isn't she wonderful?" the young man spoke softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child or her mother. Colette was curled up in the bed beside him, exhausted and fast asleep. "Look at how perfect she is."

He once again held the baby so that Noishe could see her, pointing out her delicate little features. The arshis wagged his tail in approval as Lloyd once again moved back to settle against the pillows he was propping himself up with.

The swordsman grinned, feeling content and a little proud. Well, if he was honest with himself he was more than just a little proud. Creating the child that was sleeping peacefully in his arms seemed like an even more amazing thing to have done than anything that he and Colette had achieved on their quest to reunite the two worlds. Together they had created a whole new life, even if it was something that happened all over the world regularly it still seemed like a miracle to him. He spoke to the baby in soft, gentle tones for a while then turned his attention back to the large dog-like creature sitting beside the bed.

"Do you think we picked a good name for her?" he asked. It had seemed appropriate to name the first child born to any of the heroes of the regeneration after the worlds had been reunited Hope but he worried that it might seem a bit corny. Noishe gave a bark that sounded fairly approving then padded out of the room to get a drink.

A short while later Hope woke up and began to cry. The noise woke Colette who mumbled something about the child probably being hungry. She moved to sit up and, once she seemed comfortable, Lloyd passed her the baby. Soon the blonde angel was contentedly settled, Lloyd's arm wrapped around her shoulders as she fed Hope. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Thank you," Lloyd whispered softly. Colette blushed happily, smiled at him then placed a light, tender kiss on his cheek.

They stayed like that for some time, looking up as Noishe returned to the room and sat down beside the bed again. Once Hope had finished her feed Colette passed her to Lloyd who gently rocked the newborn, smiling proudly. Eventually the blonde suggested that he ought to get some sleep.

"I know, it's just," he paused, unable to find a word that seemed to describe how amazing this all seemed to him.

"I know," Colette nodded, nuzzling him affectionately before carefully taking the baby from his arms. She moved to tuck Hope into her crib then snuggled up to Lloyd, yawning sleepily. She smiled as she noticed Noishe curling up beside the cot in a protective way.

"See, it's alright, Noishe'll keep an eye on her while we sleep," she said softly, nodding at the Arshis. Lloyd nodded a thank you to the dog-like creature then wrapped his arms more tightly around the angel snuggled next to him.

Noishe wagged his tail lazily as he watched the couple drift off to sleep. Then he looked up at the cot, checking that the baby inside it was still alright and sleeping happily. He had taken the job of looking out for and protecting Lloyd very seriously. He had also done his best to be a loyal, faithful and helpful companion to Lloyd's father. Now that there was a new member of this family he would do his best to look out for her as well. They may not be arshis but he considered these humans to be his pack. His loyalty and affection for them was matched by their loyalty to him and they treated him with kindness and respect. That was good enough for him and, he thought, he couldn't ask for a better, more devoted and loving pack.


End file.
